


Homecoming by Mudblood 428 for Incognito

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Post War, Romance, The Quidditch Pitch: Eternity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-25
Updated: 2006-08-25
Packaged: 2018-10-27 17:08:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10813233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: Harry/Ginny art done for the Demelza House Fundraiser. With Line Art





	Homecoming by Mudblood 428 for Incognito

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes: Okay, here's the first of three QP commishes. I'm rushing to finish them by September 1st, but things being the way they are right now, I may be a little behind!

Anyway, this one is for [](http://incognito.livejournal.com/profile)[**incognito**](http://incognito.livejournal.com/) for her prompt, "Harry/Ginny: An intense reconciliation after the war (the first time they see each other again)." Now, I haven't drawn a kiss since [Seeker No More](http://www.mudblood428.com/art/hgkiss.jpg), so I wanted to try my hand at it again and see if I could play around with a different color wheel. I'm usually a primary colors person, so I wanted to see if I could do something a little softer for this pic.

Enough blabbing from me. Here's the pic (and because people seemed to enjoy it for the last pic, the sketch-lineart as well).

**Title:** "Homecoming"  
 **Medium:** Colored Pencil and Ink  
 **Rated:** G  
 **Characters:** Harry and Ginny  
 **Notes:** The Reconciliation of Harry and Ginny = Kisses are wicked hard to draw.  


* * *

Line Art

 

  



End file.
